


The Ovengers

by stubbornrhino



Series: The uh-Ohs [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clingy Seho, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe themed bakery, Seho putting the Hulk in a pink tutu, Self-indulgent fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: Sehun likes lifting Junmyeon up, stepping stools or not. What about it?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: The uh-Ohs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148819
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	The Ovengers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #125.
> 
> This one is so silly but the prompt was something I was intrigued by the moment I saw it. So I claimed it immediately because Seho size difference is just mwah!

Junmyeon wasn’t small. No, no. He was....average-sized. Usually. Normally. But compared to his husband, he admits, he was petite. Yes.

Now, he totally didn’t have a fully prepared PowerPoint presentation, supporting his claims, on him at all times. He _really_ didn’t! It also was totally not titled, “It’s a tall order I’ve got here”. It didn’t consist of 50+ slides either. But that wasn’t the point. The point was that in his most humble and express opinion:

  1. Small was cute.
  2. Small was sexy.
  3. One “Oh Junmyeon smol” was perfect-sized for one “Oh Sehun toll”.



He’ll take “small”. That was the only adjective he will allow because “short” was just not acceptable. And as he was s-m-o-l, he had asked for stools. Stepping stools. He wanted to reach the upper cupboards too. He wanted to see how the world was from high up there too. He wanted to reach Sehun’s forehead without the latter’s help too.

His husband slash business partner, on the other hand, was a savage and heartless bastard and wanted to keep all the joys of being tall to himself and had decided to ignore Junmyeon’s request.

“Why do you need the stepping stools when I can just pick you up?” Sehun asked as if he wasn’t suggesting the most insane thing ever. But it’s not like they weren’t doing this already for years. The difference was that their new house and their workplace had higher shelves than the small studio apartment they lived in before. More high places meant more occasions of Sehun “aiding” Junmyeon.

He was all okay with calling for Sehun to get the things that were high up and out of his reach. He exercised that privilege whenever he could, without any shame. His husband, on the other hand, took advantage of those moments. He wasn’t complaining though. No, Sir.

Sehun was obsessed with picking up Junmyeon. That’s just how it was.

_

The room was permeated with the scent of freshly baked bread. Ovens were a-baking and coolers were a-cooling, a kitchen aid was rattling in the next room, taking its final passion fruit buttercream breaths. It was going to die soon. They would need to buy a new one sooner rather than later. Amidst all of this, he stood staring at a shelf that was beyond his reach.

“Sehun!” Junmyeon whined and Sehun rushed towards him, dropped a kiss on top of his head and turned him around. He perked up instantly. It was their daily routine. Sehun enveloped his waist in his hands and picked him up easily. Junmyeon grabbed the jar of cinnamon sticks that was in the back of the wooden shelf.

Sehun had placed it there knowing that he will be needing it soon. Junmyeon hadn’t missed a thing. Sehun wasn’t as sneaky as he thought. But again, Junmyeon wasn’t really subtle about hiding stuff high above either.

“Stop that.” He giggled as Sehun poked his butt. Sehun did it again and Junmyeon clutched the jar tighter to his chest so it won’t fall. He was dropped down on the floor. He slowly slid down Sehun’s front and both of them groaned. “They will be coming soon, Hunnie.”

Sehun paid no mind to his concern as he trailed his lips down Junmyeon’s temple and sucked at his earlobe. The smaller gasped.

“They are already here.” A loud voice broke through their bubble announcing the entrance of their employees and that put an immediate stop to their risqué business.

“And _they_ are late,” Junmyeon countered instantly as his husband still clung to him. He turned to look at the twin brothers who worked for them. Geon and Hei were identical copies of each other, six feet tall with sharp features, curly mops for hair and lanky bodies. They were 21 and had begun to fill up their gangly limbs.

“And it’s 6 am. Can you not stick to each other so early in the morning?” Geon said as he went to the locker section and stuffed his bag inside. He shook his head and pulled out his apron.

“This excuse of yours isn’t working anymore, Ohs. Just use the stools!” Hei mimicked his brother and looked at them disapprovingly.

“Hey, just because you’re inhumanly tall doesn’t mean everyone else is. Give me a break.” Junmyeon shrugged off Sehun and went to pull out a freshly baked batch of Captain America’s Shield shaped cookies out of the oven. He left them on the rack for cooling and then turned around to look at the boys.

Sehun was glaring at the twins while the twins were returning the favour by making faces at him. The usual then. He shooed the twins away. “You two, go do your jobs.” Then he turned to a pouting Sehun, “You, help me get that mixing bowl.” He pointed up at a shelf and Sehun perked up. The twins groaned. Junmyeon smirked.

_

“Ovengers Assemble!” was a small bakery. The pun was very much intended.

In the beginning, they had just been a normal bakery selling normal baked goods but people started asking them about the name and if they had any MCU themed items. They had said fuck it and created a whole another menu for MCU fanatics. Since then the business had been booming and they had never looked back.

Junmyeon and Sehun had opened this business as soon as they had graduated from the culinary institute. Their plans to own a small business has been in the works even before they graduated. They met in their first year. Their instructor had paired them up for a project and they had been together since then. First as colleagues, then as friends, then as boyfriends. It took some time to get their business established but once it was doing well, they settled down too. Got themselves a place and got married, the whole shebang and all that. The bakery started getting busy and in had walked in two kids, recently turned legal age, with no credentials but excellent baking skills and had been hired by the owners after some deliberation. The twins had been working with them ever since.

“What else do you want on it?” Junmyeon asked the four year old kid who was describing his dream cake in his limited vocabulary. Junmyeon jotted down everything he could understand. He smiled at the boy, assuring him that “Yes, the small Ironman will glow” and “Yes, they won’t make the Thor’s hammer too heavy” and “Yes, the Hawkeye arrows will be edible”. He had drawn the line at Hulk being pink instead of green. No one touched the gamma charged green monster. Not in his household, they didn’t.

“Junmyeon trampled on the kid for the Hulk.” Hei declared to no one the moment there were no customers. Junmyeon rolled his eyes. Geon smacked his brother and pointed towards an almost empty display of Groot Bark. Some white chocolate, some homemade melted peanut butter, some green candy melts swirled together, topped with roughly chopped roasted salted peanuts and mini pretzels, chilled and broken into jagged, uneven big pieces. Yum! Hei sighed and went inside to get some more.

“I cannot believe I married a monster.” Junmyeon jumped as Sehun whispered in his ear. “The kid just wanted a pink Hulk.” He knew Sehun was teasing him. He looked at the temperature on his thermometer. Tempering chocolate was a tricky business.

“What if I say that Steve Rogers isn’t the superior Steve?” Junmyeon asked nonchalantly, knowing very well how it will ruffle Sehun’s feathers.

Junmyeon heard a loud grumble. Sehun was offended. “Don’t you dare take the name of that spy in our sacred MCU household. It’s blasphemous!” Sehun huffed at Junmyeon’s gall and moved away from him, resuming his work. He was crumb coating a cake. It was supposed to turn into a three tier Spiderman themed affair. Junmyeon was going to make a big cobweb from the dark chocolate to cover the top tier. Hence, the gruelling task of tempering.

“Chris Pine is better than Chris Evans.” He muttered under his breath a little too loudly knowing perfectly well that Sehun heard it clearly.

“You just didn’t!” Sehun’s shocked voice made him giggle. “Don’t talk to me.” Junmyeon giggled some more as his husband turned his back on him.

Junmyeon spread a dollop of the dark chocolate on a parchment paper. It will take a few seconds to set. Then he pulled out a stepping stool and stood on it, matching Sehun’s height and smiling at him. Junmyeon poked Sehun till he huffed but puckered his lips. Junmyeon pecked them and jumped off the stool, ready to tackle some edible cobwebs.

“I’ll just put the Hulk into a pink tutu or something. I think the kid will like that. It’ll look cute.” He said examining the perfectly set streak of chocolate as it broke with the exact snap. He smiled in victory. Perfect.

He was poked till he turned to look at Sehun standing behind him. He was picked up and he squealed as Sehun showered his face with soft kisses.

_

Sehun was busy with the Avengers Oreos. The homemade Oreos were dipped in white chocolate and left to dry. Then they were to be decorated with the Avenger’s logo. The ‘A’ in a dark coloured icing on the white chocolate coated cookies. Sehun loved that logo. Junmyeon would bake the cookies and get the filling done; Sehun would take it up from there. Junmyeon left him to it reckoning that he could finish the éclairs in the next room.

It actually was shocking how much different the homemade ones were from the store brought cookies. Especially, Junmyeon’s recipe for cream cheese filling was heavenly. So theirs were superior and a crowd favourite.

He looked at the box of gold dust that was sitting up above the copper shelf where they usually hung their pots and pans. Since Sehun was busy and the twins were out serving the customers, he pulled a dusty stool and climbed up. He stretched his hand and the box was still beyond his reach. He climbed on the marble counter and finally reached the square box. He was about to get down when someone screamed behind him.

“Sehun, look! Look at what Junmyeon did.” Junmyeon stood on the counter, frozen. He threw a dirty glance towards the twins who had snitched on him. “Your husband doesn’t need you anymore. He got the jar all by himself.” The other half of the nuisance twins added and Junmyeon hissed.

“I’ll fire you.”

“He is even threatening to fire us for telling you the truth.” The twins had identical smirks on their faces and Sehun shoved them aside rushing towards him.

“Baby, let me get you down.” Sehun grabbed Junmyeon around the waist and picked him up easily, bringing him down and turning towards their employees. “You’re fired.”

“This is preposterous.” Hei wailed, dramatically and Geon followed. “We quit.”

Sehun waved his hand, gesturing for them to leave and Junmyeon laughed at the boys’ antics. “The Mjolnir Treats need to be taken out of the freezer.” He reminded them.

“We know. Geez.” The twins shouted at the same time.

_

“EWWWW!” Geon exclaimed as he stumbled upon the same sight he did every day. His brother followed him and had a similar reaction.

“You two are doing it again, Ohs.” Hei slammed his locker a little too loudly hoping their bosses would break apart. They didn’t.

“Doing what?” Junmyeon asked as he tightened his legs around Sehun. The latter pulled him off the counter.

“Being gross!” The brothers said in unison. Junmyeon guffawed.

“You’re always _on_ each other.” Hei put emphasis on ‘on’ and wiggled his eyebrows. Geon completed the sentence for him. “Don’t you two ever get tired?” The question had been asked so many times before that the Ohs had stopped answering it. They were a clingy couple and they knew the boys were teasing so it was all good.

“You two need to get laid.” Sehun offered his two cents and Junmyeon smacked his chest. Sehun amended his statement. “I meant, shut up and get the ice-cream in the tubs.” Junmyeon shook his head and wiggled himself out of Sehun’s hold, shoving the other away.

“You’re early.” He walked towards the twins and raised his hands, beckoning them closer. He was feeling extra affectionate towards the boys today. The twins, in response, leaned down. The things you do for short people! Junmyeon pinched their cheeks a little too hard. The twin towers yelped. Junmyeon patted their now red cheeks softly. “You two can have tomorrow off.”

“What?”

“Why?”

Sehun shook his head and checked the desserts in the transparent crate. The twins were supposed to deliver the whole crate to the birthday boy’s house. The twins started placing small tidbits of different flavoured baked goods in it.

“Because we are closed tomorrow.” Junmyeon reminds them. The Ovengers was closed on Mondays. Being your own boss had its own perks. And there was nothing more blissful than having Mondays off while other people rushed to their respective work places.

“I...” Geon was speechless at Junmyeon’s reason. Hei picked up the slack, “We know that!”

Sehun jumped on the opportunity. “Oh, you do?” Junmyeon was trying his best not to laugh at the twins' expressions.

“We thought we were getting an extra holiday.” The whining was cute. It reminded Junmyeon of his younger days. They used to do the same for a free hour at the culinary school.

“Have you done anything to earn an extra holiday?” Sehun asked with a straight face. Junmyeon tried to suppress his giggles.

“Well....no. I mean...” The twins stuttered and Sehun cut them off.

“It’s settled then. No extra holidays.” Sehun finished the conversation as he clasped the edges of the crate at the top and fixed them tight fitting the hinges against each other. One crate down, one to go.

The four of them stood looking at the four tier Avengers cake. The bottom tier had a striped red and white on a blue fondant representing Captain America. The second tier above it was dedicated to Iron Man and Thor, red-yellow and grey fondant respectively. The third was dark and divided between the Black Widow and the Hawk. The top tier was green and was owned by the small edible figurine of the Hulk standing in his ever enraged state. Small things about the other superheroes were scattered on their respective tiers along with their miniature figurines.

Junmyeon had made sure to include everything the kid had requested for. One turns five only once in their life, after all.

“One more thing.” Junmyeon rubbed his chin and opened a cloche. There sitting on the tray was an intricate design made from spun sugar. Sehun and he, they contemplated about making the tutu out of cotton candy. That’d have been easier but the chances of it melting were higher too. So, they went the difficult way and played with some spun sugar. Now they had in front of them two baby pink, sturdier fluffy looking tutus. “Hunnie, help me?”

“Here we go again.” One of the twins muttered and before Junmyeon could reply he was picked up by Sehun without any effort so he could reach the top tier of the cake and was face to face with the Hulk. “Is Junmyeon that light?”

“You will never know.” Sehun’s response was ominous.

“He is not the Simba you think he is.” Someone started screeching the Circle of Life and was promptly swatted into silence. Junmyeon would’ve laughed at that but he schooled his features by taking a deep breath and carefully placed the sugar design around the green figure. He did a few adjustments and now the pink fluff covered the whole of the top tier.

“Hulk looks so cute. Doesn’t he?”

“It all looks perfect, baby.” Sehun brought him down and placed his chin on Junmyeon’s head. Geon was rubbing the back of his head so Junmyeon assumed he was the one who made the Lion King reference.

“Okay, Ohs. Don’t hog our time. God, you’re making us late for the birthday party.” Geon started to fasten the crate just like Sehun did before and Hei shooed them away, “They are always making us late for stuff.”

“You two eat a lot. Have fun.” Junmyeon waved at the twins as they drove away with the finished order.

As the van turned around the corner and went out of sight, Sehun hauled Junmyeon on his shoulder like a sack of cotton candy and Junmyeon’s hands scrambled to take a hold. He settled on staying limp. Sehun had a vice grip around the back of his knees and his butt.

Sehun slammed the backdoor of the bakery behind him. They were alone and had the whole space to themselves. Junmyeon bounced slightly with each of Sehun’s steps. He reached down and pinched his husband’s ass.

“Am I really light?”

“No one will ever know.”

Yes. Sehun was obsessed with picking up Junmyeon. That’s just how it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you haven't missed the Wonder Woman and the Lion King references ^^ This 3-part series is probably one of my favourites ever. I really had fun writing them. I hope you enjoyed reading Seho acting like idiots too.


End file.
